Poison
by Dodie Rogue
Summary: Une fanfiction sur Luffy et Nami. J'espère que le format du texte est bon, et que les caractères spéciaux é,è,... apparaîtront correctement. Aussinon, envoyez moi un message et je vous donnerais un format plus approprié


Me revoila pour une toute nouvelle fanfiction qui, je l'espère, vous plaira.

L'idée de cette fanfiction en elle-même me plaisait, maintenant à vous de voir si elle vous plait aussi

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions

Bonne lecture !

--

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, alors que le "Thousand Sunny" voguait tranquillement sur la mer.

Franky bricolait une nouvelle invention pour le bâteau, Luffy, Chopper et Ussop pêchaient, d'après eux, de gigantesque poissons, Nami et Robin étaient à la l'intérieur en train de siroter un coktail préparé par Sanji, et Zoro était tout en haut, en train de surveiller/dormir.

Soudain, dans le haut parleur, l'équipage pût entendre la voix de Zoro les prévenir :

« Il y a une île en vue !! » (Zoro)

A ces mots, Luffy jeta sa canne à pêche par terre, et se précipita vers la proue du bâteau

« Tiens, Zoro ne dormait pas ? » (Ussop)

« Une île ? Génial ! J'espère qu'il y aura de la viande ! » (Luffy)

Ussop le rejoignit tranquillement.

« Pourquoi faut-il qu'il y ai toujours de la viande avec toi ? » (Ussop)

« La viande, c'est bon. Ça peut te sauver la vie ! » (Luffy)

« Ah bon ? En quoi ?»

« Ben... Si tu meurt de faim »

Nami et Robin sortirent sur ces mots.

« Nous allons pouvoir faire des provisions »(Robin)

Sanji intervient à ces mots :

« Il vaut mieux. Le stock commence à baisser, avec l'autre affamé qui nous sert de capitaine »

Ils arrivèrent effectivement sur l'île au bout de quinze minutes. Il fût décidé que Zoro garderait le bâteau avec Chopper.

Le reste de l'équipage alla se changer.

C'est cinq minutes après qu'ils se retrouvèrent sur la terre ferme.

« Allons chercher de la viande ! » (Luffy)

« Des provisions, Luffy, pas forcément de la viande » (Nami)

« Je ne quitte pas cette île tant que je n'aurais pas de viande »

Les autres soupirèrent, désespérés.

Nami se tourna vers les autres :

« Bon, pour les provisions, Ussop et Franky, vous vous chargez des légumes et de fruits. Il y a beaucoup d'arbres sur cette île, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. » (Nami)

« Ok » (Les deux concernés)

« Robin et Sanji, vous vous chargerez de trouver d'autres choses comestibles, et les plantes que Chopper nous a chargé de lui ramener. » (Nami)

« Bien » (Robin)

« Oh, quel plaisir Robin-san, de pouvoir te protéger pendant notre escapade ! » (Sanji)

« Je vais aller avec Luffy pour que je puisse faire un plan de l'île et... »

« Et ma viande ! » (Luffy)

« Oui, ça va, j'allais y venir. Tu chercheras de la viande en même temps »

C'est ainsi qu'ils se séparèrent.

Du côté du bâteau, Chopper était retourné dans sa chambre pour travailler à la fabrication de médicaments, et Zorro dormait sur le pont.

Dans la forêt, Ussop grimpait aux arbres pour aller cueillir les fruits, alors que Franky tirait dans les branches pour les faire tomber;

Dans la forêt également, robin cueillais les plantes pour Chopper, et Sanji était en extase devant elle, oubliant ce qu'il devait faire.

De l'autre côté de l'île, Nami et Luffy arrivaient enfin à destination.

« Dit, Nami, pourquoi on était obligé d'aller aussi loin ? Je suis fatigué moi, je pourrais pas chasser la viande »

« C'est l'endroit le plus haut de l'île, parfait pour faire mon plan »

Répondit-elle en posant ses affaires, avant de s'installer et de déplier une feuille pour faire son plan.

« Va chercher ta viande »

Il ne fallut pas lui répéter deux fois, qu'il était déjà partit en courrant.

« Viandeeeeeeeeeeeeeee »

Une heure plus tard, Nami avait terminé son plan. Elle releva la tête pour voir si Luffy était revenu, mais elle ne vit personne.

« Luffy ? »

Aucune réponse.

« C'est pas vrai, ou est-il encore allé ? »

Elle rangea ses affaires, et les laissa là pour aller à la recherche de Luffy

« Luffy ? »

Appela-t-elle, plus fort.

Elle s'éloigna alors, et le chercha pendant un bon quart d'heure. C'est quand elle arriva près d'une grotte qu'elle décida de laisser tomber.

« Tant pis, je rentrerais toute seule. Je vais pas le chercher toute la nuit, il est peut-être déjà rentré »

Soudain, elle sentit une présence dans son dos. Un souffle chaud vint lui chatouiller la nuque, et il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'elle hurle, avant qu'un coup à la tête ne lui fasse perdre conscience.

Au même instant, à l'endroit même où elle était pour travailler, Luffy revenait, les bras charger de viandes. Il les posa sur le sol, en regardant autour de lui.

« Nami ? »

Le cri de cette dernière retentit alors.

Il se retourna vers la provenance du cri, et il se mit à courir.

« Namii !! »

Nami, ordinairement, pouvait se débrouiller, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment cette fois.

Après quatre ou cinq minutes de course, il arriva près d'une grotte. Sur le sol, l'arme de la jeune fille y était, ainsi qu'un peu de sang.

Il alla ramasser l'arme, et il regarda autour de lui

« Hey, Nami ! »

Il entra dans la grotte, seul endroit aux alentours ou elle pourrait être.

Il l'aperçus alors, allongée sur le sol, inconsciente. Un homme se tenait au dessus d'elle, avec un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait à ma navigatrice toi ? »

La colère était à peine camouflée.

L'homme se retourna vers lui.

Luffy pouvait voir qu'il tenait quelque chose en main, mais il ne pouvait pas déterminer quoi.

« Je ne lui ai encore rien fait... A part l'assommer. Quand je l'ai vu, je me suis rappelé de la prime qui a été mise sur sa tête. C'est peu, mais c'est déjà ça »

« Si tu veux sa prime, tu devrais d'abord me passer sur le corps. On ne touche pas à mes compagnons ! »

A ces mots, sans prévenir, l'homme se jeta sur Luffy.

Mais ce n'était qu'un vulgaire brigand de passage. Il n'était pas de taille contre Luffy.

En deux minutes, l'homme était à terre, et il ne bougeait plus.

Il faut dire aussi que la colère de notre capitaine avait aidé à rendre le combat plus expéditif.

Luffy, sans plus se soucier de sa victime, alla s'agenouiller près de sa navigatrice.

Ses traits se crispèrent légèrement à la vue de la plaie sur sa tête.

Mais ce n'est pas la seule chose qui l'inquiéta.

Sur divers endroits de son corps, la peau de Nami commencait à se teinter très légèrement.

Il fronça ses sourcils, et se leva pour retourner près de l'homme.

Il le chopa par son t-shirt, pour le secouer.

« Maintenant tu va me dire ce que tu lui a fait ! »

Le brigand retrouva ses esprits, lentement. Quand les paroles de Luffy arrivèrent à son cerveau, il sourit légèrement, mauvais.

« Oh, ça. La marine a bien précisé, « Morte ou vive », n'est-ce pas ? C'est mieux d'avoir un prisonnier mort, que vivant. C'est moins…embêtant. Alors j'ai injecté un petit poison à cette jeune fille, histoire qu'elle ne m'ennuie pas. Quand sa peau aura pris une teinte tout à fait noirs, elle sera morte. Ou si la teinte noirs arrive jusqu'à son cœur. Chaque partit de son corps qui devient noirs devient automatiquement inutilisable, à vie »

Après avoir terminé sa phrase, il éclata de rire. Son rire ne dura pas longtemps, car Luffy y mis fin bien assez tôt.

Après ça, il ne perdit pas de temps.

Il alla prendre Nami dans ses bras, et il se mit à courir en direction du bâteau.

La peur donnant des ailes, il y arriva après une quinzaine de minutes à courir.

En grimpant sur le bâteau, il cria après Chopper.

« Chopper, ramène toi, vite !! »

Celui-ci arriva, le temps de sortir de sa chambre et de venir

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Luffy ? Nami ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? »

Luffy lui raconta mot pour mot ce que le brigand lui avait dit.

Chopper emmena Nami dans sa chambre, pour l'ausculter. Il demanda à Luffy de sortir.

Arriver sur le pont, le reste de l'équipage vint le voir.

Il leur raconta la même histoire qu'à Chopper.

« Oh nonnnn, Nami-chwan, je vais venir te sauveeeeeeeerrrrrr !! » (Sanji)

« Arrête, Chopper s'en occupe, ça devrait aller, ne fais pas l'andouille, abruti de cuistot » (Zoro)

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a le cheveux-vert ? » (Sanji)

« Est-ce que c'est grave ? » (Robin)

« J'en sais rien… » (Luffy)

Après avoir répondu à leurs questions, il alla s'asseoir à l'écart, pour réfléchir.

Cela faisait quelques temps que ses sentiments pour Nami avaient évolué.

Il savait également que pour elle, c'était la même chose.

Il jouait au chat et à la souris depuis peu.

Ils se cherchaient, mais ne se dévoilaient pas pour autant.

Après une demi-heure d'attente, Chopper revint près d'eux, la mine sombre

« Alors Chopper ? » (Ussop)

« Ben… Le poison qu'il a utilisé est assez puissant. Cependant, j'ai recherché dans mes livres et j'ai trouvé le contrepoison ! Il faut absolument que vous alliez me chercher ces plantes ! »

Dit-il en donnant une liste à Ussop

« Et il faut se dépêcher, car le poison est assez rapide. Certaines parties de son corps commencent déjà à se foncer »

Sans en attendre davantage, Ussop, ainsi que Robin, partirent du bâteau pour aller chercher les ingrédients nécessaires à la fabrication du remède.

Pour les autres, l'attente était longue. Zoro semblait dormir, dans un coin du bâteau. Mais dormait-il vraiment ?

Sanji était à la cuisine, en train de faire des plats en marmonnant que Nami aurait sûrement faim quand elle guérirait.

Chopper avait déjà commencé le remède, avec les ingrédients qu'il avait déjà en stock et franky bricolait toujours.

Quand enfin, Ussop et Robin revinrent avec les plantes, Chopper s'en empara directement et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Pendant ce temps là, Luffy était partit s'asseoir à côté du lit de Nami, sans rien dire.

Elle gémissait légèrement, de temps à autre, et elle semblait avoir du mal à respirer.

Il lui avait pris la main, distraitement, et il réfléchissait.

Pourquoi avoir joué au chat et à la souris, si c'est pour en arriver là. Ils étaient bêtes quand même, pourquoi ne pas s'être parlé franchement.

Luffy connaissait la réponse. En ce qui le concernait, il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de chose.

Il avait bien sentit que ses sentiments pour elle avaient changé, mais il ne savait pas trop en quoi.

C'était même plus important que la viande !

Enfin, il laissait passer le temps, en attendant de pouvoir analyser plus profondément ce changement.

Il aura fallut cet évènement pour qu'enfin il comprenne.

Il n'espérait qu'une chose. Qu'elle se réveil, et qu'elle réponde à ses sentiments.

Enfin, une heure plus tard, Chopper arriva avec le remède.

Il était inquiet car, une partie du corps de Nami avait pris une teinte noirs.

Il lui administra le médicament.

« Tout ce qu'il reste à faire maintenant, c'est attendre »

Attendre, c'est ce qu'ils firent. Jusqu'au soir, et toute la journée et l'après-midi du lendemain.

Ce n'est que dans la soirée qu'elle émergea.

Nami reprenait peu à peu conscience.

La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait, c'était qu'il y avait quelqu'un derrière elle, et ensuite, plus rien.

Elle avait sûrement été assommé.

Sans ouvrir les yeux, elle ne le pouvait pas encore, elle remua doucement ses doigts.

Ensuite, ses orteils.

C'est seulement plus tard qu'elle ouvrit les yeux.

Elle notait qu'il y avait une légère différence, mais elle était encore trop fatiguée pour trouver laquelle.

Chopper était assis sur une chaise, à côté du lit, il dormait.

Nami se redressa légèrement. Elle sortait peu à peu du brouillard.

Quelques choses clochait, mais quoi ?

C'est alors que l'évidence la frappa de plein fouet.

Elle ne voyait plus comme avant. Son champ de vision était réduit, et les couleurs n'étaient plus aussi nettes. Elle commença légèrement à paniquer, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait.

Ses mouvements réveillèrent Chopper en sursaut.

Il posa ses yeux sur Nami, et comprit directement la situation

« Calme toi Nami, s'il te plait, tu ne dois pas trop t'agiter, tu es encore convalescente ! »

« Chopper, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, dit le moi !! »

« Je… Celui qui t'a assommé près de la grotte t'a injecté un poison assez violent et… il a laissé des traces »

« Je… »

« Tu es aveugle de l'œil droit Nami, et le gauche est légèrement endommagé. »

Sous le choc, Nami ne disait plus rien. Elle regardait Chopper, comme si il venait de lui annoncer la fin du monde.

Tremblante, elle finit par se lever, pour se diriger vers un miroir.

En effet, son œil droit était, à présent, complètement blanc. Mais le contour de son œil et sa paupière avaient gardé des traces noires, des traces du poison.

Chopper s'était éclipsé, pour la laissée seule.

Il entra dans la pièce ou se trouvait l'aquarium, et y trouva Robin.

Celle-ci demanda des nouvelles de la jeune navigatrice.

« Elle s'est réveillée. Mais je pense qu'elle n'a pas encore digéré le fait d'avoir perdu partiellement la vue. »

« C'est normal… Surtout pour une navigatrice. »

Luffy, qui passait dans le couloir, non loin, avait entendu la conversation.

Il prit la direction de la chambre de Nami, pour lui parler. Il allait enfin lui dire !

Evidement, comme à son habitude, il entra sans frapper.

« Nami ! Je… »

Il ne continua pas sa phrase.

Nami était assise sur son lit, et elle s'était détournée de lui.

Pas assez rapidement, cependant, car il put voir les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage.

« Nami… Je sais que ça ne doit pas être facile mais… »

Mais elle l'interrompit, avec des sanglots dans la voix.

« Non ! J'aimerais…te demander quelque chose, avant que tu parles… »

« … Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Luffy… je veux que tu me permettes de rester dans ton équipage ! »

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Je sais que, maintenant que je ne vois plus aussi bien qu'avant, ça va être plus dur pour naviguer, mais j'y arriverais ! Juré. Permet moi de rester parmi vous ! »

« Mais Nami… »

« Je t'en pris ! »

Elle passa une main sur son visage, pour essuyer ses larmes, mais c'était peine perdue. D'autres vinrent vite les remplacer.

« Mais arrête de dire des bêtises maintenant !! »

« … »

« Je n'allais sûrement pas te demander de quitter ce navire ! »

« … »

« Je sais très bien que, maintenant, ça va peut-être être un peu plus dur, mais je sais que t'y arriveras, alors arrêtes avec ça »

Elle sécha alors ses larmes, pour afficher un léger sourire.

« Merci Luffy »

« Je vois pas pourquoi tu me remercie. J'étais venu te parler d'autre chose »

« Quoi ? »

« Cette situation m'aura au moins ouvert les yeux sur quelques choses. A chaque fois qu'on va à l'aventure, et que nous affrontons des problèmes, je sais qu'on va s'en sortir. Qu'à la fin, on sera à nouveau tous sur ce bâteau. Mais cette fois, j'ai vraiment eu peur de perdre un membre de l'équipage. Peur de te perdre »

« … »

« Je m'étais bien rendu compte que mes sentiments pour toi avaient changé. J'ai enfin compris en quoi ils ont changé. Je t'aime Nami, je suis content d'avoir enfin l'occasion de te le dire »

Les larmes se mirent à nouveau à couler sur le visage de la navigatrice

« Ah non hein, pleure pas, je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne quitteras pas ce navire ! »

« C'est pas ça, capitaine. »

« Hein… Ah bon ? C'est quoi alors ? »

« Je suis contente de ce que tu viens de me dire »

« Oh… »

« Je t'aime aussi capitaine »

Elle se pencha légèrement pour venir embrasser les lèvres de Luffy.

Après ce premier baiser, elle se recula en baissant les yeux, avec un sourire. Luffy aussi, souriait. Son sourire allait d'ailleurs d'une oreille à l'autre.

Sur ces faits, Sanji entra dans la chambre.

« Nami-san, tu es enfin réveillée ! Ton chevalier servant t'a préparé des petits plats, tu m'en diras des nouvelles ! » (Sanji)

« Ouaiiiiii, de la viande !! Sanji, j'ai faim ! »

« N'approche pas, ventre sur patte, c'est pour Nami-san ! »

« Mais Sanji, j'ai faim ! »

Il quittèrent la pièce tous les deux, Sanji en pestant contre son capitaine, et Luffy en réclamant de la viande à son cuisinier.

Sur le pas de la porte, il se retourna pour regarder une dernière fois Nami.

« Repose toi maintenant, je repasserais te voir »

« A vos ordre capitaine »

« … Je t'aime »

C'est sur ces paroles qu'elle ferma les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres, alors que la porte de sa chambre se refermait doucement.

Fin


End file.
